


Love Looks Like You

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuuri in lingerie, a bit of praise kink thrown in as well, a simple pwp with some added feels, featuring Yuuri's nipples, written for Yuuri's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Oh, Viktor wants him, now, forever, always.





	Love Looks Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Some self-indulgent (late) smut for Yuuri's bday... This isn't any set au so like, are they married? In a sugar relationship? Is it canon?? Enemies to lovers???? No one knows lol but they sure do love each other.
> 
> I suppose it also fits for the yoi anniversary. Can't believe it's been a whole year since I cried over their pair skate... they're just so beautiful *cries again*
> 
> Hope you like!! ♥（ﾉ´∀`）

Yuuri walks out of the bathroom, and Viktor’s heart leaps into his throat.

“Does it look okay?” Yuuri asks, tugging at the lace covering the upper part of one thigh, as if Viktor is expected to be able to reply.

As if Viktor is expected to do _anything_ but run his eyes over Yuuri’s gorgeous body, clad in black lingerie and gifted from the gods.

“I-“ Viktor tries, choking on words as Yuuri takes a tentative step forwards.

The lace is broad on his thighs, a pretty flowery pattern with sewn-on Swarovski crystals. The stockings are thin and sheer, custom-made to hug Yuuri’s legs perfectly without making the material look stretched.

He almost doesn’t dare raise his eyes, lingering by Yuuri’s feet, toes curled in slight embarrassment.

“Vitya?”

He shivers, feels the burn of arousal crawl up his spine, heating his cheeks. Yuuri always does this to him, makes him hard just from the lines of his ankles clad in something Viktor bought for him.

Maybe, if he asks nicely, Yuuri will step on him…

“Vitya,” Yuuri repeats, a little reprimanding now, half amused. “I asked you a question.”

Letting his eyes dart up to Yuuri’s face, Viktor watches how his teeth dig into his lower lip, the hints of a smile lighting up his face.

Oh, Viktor wants him, now, forever, _always_.

“Beautiful,” he breathes, traces the bare skin on his shoulders and collarbones, pauses at the diamond choker wrapped around his throat. “You look perfect.”

And he does, with his soft, dark hair falling into his eyes, lashes fluttering at Viktor’s praise. His eyes fall to the diamonds again, a gift for Yuuri’s birthday. Yuuri had been skeptical at first, at the amount of money, at diamonds even suiting him, but Viktor can’t help but want to lavish him with pretty things.

Yuuri takes another step closer, Viktor’s hands twitching in his lap. The bralette Viktor bought him is pure black lace, transparent save for the pattern matching the stockings (and the garter belt, and the thong, but Viktor isn’t quite ready to think of that yet). It covers Yuuri’s chest from below the collarbones down to the middle of his ribs as well as hugging his biceps, like a shoulder-less crop top. Except tight. And see-through.

If Yuuri choked him with his thighs wearing this, Viktor would die a happy man.

“I’m glad you like it,” Yuuri mumbles, shyly pushing a few strands of hair behind an ear.

It’s lucky that Viktor is sitting down at the edge of the bed because otherwise he would have fallen to his knees, powerless in front of his Yuuri. He has to clutch at his dress shirt, the top buttons undone, suit jacket open but the matching pants not leaving nearly enough room for his hardening cock.

“Come here, _please_ ,” Viktor nearly begs, so thirsty he’s not sure how his brain still functions. “Let me touch you, zolotse.”

“Should I?” Yuuri teases, runs the tip of a finger along the length of his garter belt, Viktor’s cock twitching with interest. “Will you make it worth my while?”

Now that Yuuri directed his attention there, Viktor drinks in the sight of Yuuri’s hips covered in more lace, the stockings hooked onto the garter belt. If Viktor fucks him like this, the stockings will stay secured in place…

The thought has him biting back a moan, has him shifting on the bed.

“I’ll do anything you want,” he promises, swallows thickly at the sight of Yuuri’s cock filling out the front of his thong.

Yuuri hums in thought, draws circles with his fingers over soft fabric, mindless of how Viktor burns with need.

“And if I want you to do exactly as I say?” Yuuri licks his lips, and Viktor sucks in a desperate breath. “If I want you to lie down nicely on the bed while I fuck myself on your cock?”

Viktor’s heart is still lodged somewhere in his throat, beating furiously as he nods, pathetically eager to please.

“ _Anything_ ,” he says again, voice hoarse and fingers clenching around the sheets.

When Yuuri smiles, sweet and lovely, Viktor can’t help the way his heart skips a beat. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that Yuuri exists, that Yuuri is _his_ , his to love and hold and pleasure. His love takes mercy on him at last, walking towards him one slow step at a time to show off his gorgeous legs. Viktor drinks him in with his eyes, holds out his hands for Yuuri’s hips when he slips between Viktor’s open legs.

“How are you so perfect,” he murmurs, grabbing a hold of those hips, thumbs pressing into hipbones. “Look at you, all dressed up for me…”

Yuuri’s hands fall to his shoulders, tugs at the hairs on Viktor’s nape to tilt his head back, far enough to see the pleased little smile adorning his lips.

“You always dress me so nicely,” Yuuri purrs, and Viktor runs his hands up and down his thighs, feels the difference between bare skin and lace. “Spoiling me…”

Viktor winks at him, sneaks his fingertips underneath the garter belt to drag his nails along those enticing hipbones, feels something hot and heavy settle in his stomach.

“Are you sure it’s your birthday and not mine? But I love spoiling you, luybov moya... Let me touch you, first?”

The blush dusting Yuuri’s cheeks is adorable, the little shiver of pleasure as Viktor’s nails dig into his skin equally so. He scoots up the bed just a bit, grabs the back of Yuuri’s thighs, thick and smooth, pulls him down onto his lap. Yuuri looks so good like this, flushed and pretty and sitting on him. He shifts on Viktor’s thighs, takes hold of his shirt lapels to pull Viktor just a tad closer, ignoring his loosened tie for now.

“And where will you touch me?” he breathes over Viktor’s mouth, feet seeking out Viktor’s calves, rubbing slowly up and down.

If Viktor were a lesser man he might have whimpered, but as it is he merely swallows down a moan and lifts a thumb to press it onto Yuuri’s plump lips. Where indeed? His thumb slips inside Yuuri’s mouth, tongue and teeth teasing him. With eyes half-lidded in arousal Yuuri is a walking fantasy, Viktor’s own made-up dream. He lets his free hand drag along Yuuri’s thigh to cup his ass, kneading one cheek until Yuuri moans around his finger, bites at him impatiently.

“I want every single part of you,” he hums, traces the upper part of the thong until Yuuri grabs his wrist, keeping him from dipping lower.

“Pick _one_.” Yuuri’s eyes bore into him, leaves him breathless with desire. “And then I’ll have your cock.”

_God,_ he loves it when Yuuri takes charge like this, when Viktor exists to pleasure him. He traces the front of Yuuri’s throat with his thumb, wet with saliva as it visits the hollow of his throat.

“How cruel, my Yuuri,” he says, voice dark with want. “Seducing me like this, telling me I can only have one thing…”

With his eyes he traces Yuuri’s collarbones, goes lower to his chest, nipples perky and peeking at him through the patterned lace. Yuuri leans away from him, arches his back, hips pushing forwards. It leaves his chest on full display, hard muscle under soft skin, and _oh,_ Viktor knows what he wants now.

“You can have two,” Yuuri tells him, playfully demure, “if you’re good to me.”

And Viktor _loves_ Yuuri’s nipples, loves how sensitive they are, how good they feel under his tongue. He’s not sure he’s properly appreciated them the past few days…

Placing both his hands on Yuuri’s chest, Viktor drags them up over the bralette, sweeps his thumbs over the twin spots where the fabric pushes up a bit. Yuuri bites his lips, hips jerking when Viktor flicks the left one.

“Can I make you come like this?” he asks, gaze trained on Yuuri’s chest, how it moves when his breath hitches. “Let me try?”

Yuuri forces the air out of his lungs in a shaky breath, relocates his hands from Viktor’s neck to brace them behind himself on his knees instead. It leaves him more exposed, gives Viktor better access to the front of his body.

“You think you can?” Yuuri retorts, a clear challenge in the way he tilts his head back, bares his throat where faded marks are still visible.

“I don’t make bets I intend to lose, solnyshko.”

Viktor smiles, the corners of his lips pulling up until his teeth show. He can tell that Yuuri wants it, hands clenching around Viktor’s knees, lashes fluttering as he surely imagines it.

“Mm, you like that, my Yuuri? My mouth and hands on your chest?”

“Vitya…”

He looks amazing, holding himself up on Viktor’s lap, thighs spread wide. Viktor wants those, too, wants to squeeze and touch and snap the garters against his skin. Wants to suck the inside of his thighs until they’re littered with love-bites, walk his fingers up along the thong barely covering his cock.

“Eyes up here,” Yuuri teases, rolls his hips just once to contradict his words.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t _look_ ,” Viktor teases back, splaying his hands over Yuuri’s chest, wishing he would move again with Viktor _feeling_ him. “You look so _good_ , miliy. I really do want all of you.”

No matter how many times he watches Yuuri blush it never gets old. The red suits him, makes his eyes glitter, makes him soft and sweet and all Viktor’s.

“You have me,” Yuuri promises, tilts his head to the side in invitation.

It has Viktor’s heart skipping yet another beat, sends tremors of heat down his spine. His suit is too warm, but he knows Yuuri wants him like this, knows that soon enough Yuuri will be tugging at his tie, begging for Viktor to push him down into the mattress.

Drawing a steadying breath, Viktor glides his hands outwards on Yuuri’s chest. He leaves his thumbs close to Yuuri’s nipples, circles around them just to see Yuuri scrunch up his face at the slow pace. Viktor wants to see them harden first, wetting his lips when Yuuri pushes his chest into his touch.

“So pretty,” he whispers, admires the black lace stretched over Yuuri’s pecs, nipples partly hidden under swirling flowers.

Yuuri keens, the sound lewd in Viktor’s ears. He can’t help but run his hands up and down the entirety of Yuuri’s chest and stomach, enjoying the artwork displayed to him. He doubts he’ll ever get tired of this – his Yuuri, needy and bold, giving himself to Viktor and Viktor alone. Leaning in he places a kiss to Yuuri’s sternum, the lace a little rough against his lips.

“ _Mine_ ,” he breathes, drags his parted lips to the side, nuzzles Yuuri’s chest until they find their goal.

“Oh, please, _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri sighs, head lolling back as Viktor’s mouth closes around the nipple.

He sucks gently first, wets the fabric thoroughly before flattening his tongue and pressing down. It draws another moan out of Yuuri, long and low and Viktor _feels_ it reverberate through his body. Yuuri’s fingers dig into his knees, his thighs coming up to clench around Viktor’s hips as he pinches the other nipple between thumb and pointer finger, rolls it back and forth as Yuuri squirms in his lap. Once it’s hard enough he moves his mouth there, nips at it with his teeth until Yuuri cries out at the stinging pleasure.

“Harder, Vitya, _more_.”

Viktor’s hands slide behind Yuuri’s back, holding him still as he mouths at the sensitive nub. Even though Yuuri’s bare skin would taste better, there’s something exhilarating about the lingerie piece barring him from it. The set fits him better than Viktor dared imagine, shows off all of Viktor’s favorite parts of his body. Of course, Viktor loves all of him, but there’s nothing wrong with enhancing things a little…

He moves his hands up underneath the delicate fabric, palms at Yuuri’s shoulder blades. Yuuri might be smaller than him, appearing more slender, but Viktor feels his muscles ripple underneath his palms, knows how to appreciate the mix of strength and softness that his lover possesses. More than that, Yuuri moves with a certain _allure_ that seems built-in, seems calibrated to hit Viktor in the gut the moment he enters a room.

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuuri groans, one hand coming up to bury itself in Viktor’s hair.

Viktor bites, a little harder this time, Yuuri jerking with a gasp. His pants are definitely uncomfortable by now, too tight for his straining cock, and yet he’s reluctant to let Yuuri go for even a second. He laps at the abused nipple, rolls his tongue around it until Yuuri groans again, hips bucking against air. It’s so hard not to touch him, to keep his hands on Yuuri’s back instead of sneaking them down to Yuuri’s hips, to trace the thong, how it stretches with the length of his dick. He can see it in glances, in quick breathing pauses when he switches sides.

He can’t look for too long. If he does, he’ll forget about his important task, though it’s not like Yuuri lets his mouth leave his body for long. With his hand still buried in Viktor’s hair he pushes him close, keeps Viktor’s attention where it’s allowed.

“Your mouth is so _good_ ,” Yuuri mewls, his body arching into Viktor’s touch.

The bralette is wet where Viktor worked his mouth over it, clinging to Yuuri’s skin. He can’t help himself – he has to feel Yuuri _more_ , has to give him pleasure in more ways than one.

One hand steady between Yuuri’s shoulders, Viktor pushes the other underneath the fabric. He pokes at one nipple, sucking on the other while humming in appreciation. Yuuri grabs at his wrist again, but this time to hold him in place, to make sure Viktor plays with his chest like he promised.

“Ah, _there_ -“

Yuuri’s words cut off and turn into a moan as Viktor’s fingers twist and tug, rubbing until it hardens. He pushes at the fabric again, reveals flushed skin, Yuuri’s chest heaving with his breaths. Licking his lips he leans back in, presses fluttering kisses up along the middle of Yuuri’s chest until another insistent tug at his hair moves him sideways.

“Needy,” he teases, smiling when Yuuri scowls at him.

“You said you’d do anything I want,” Yuuri reminds him, squirming a little, flushed and pretty and quite possibly the eighth wonder of the world. “And I want you to stop talking and use your mouth for better things.

Viktor almost – _almost_ – replies verbally to that, saved by Yuuri pinching his lips.

“Vitya,” Yuuri adds, the name dripping from his lips like honey. It has Viktor clenching his thighs, breath catching in his throat. “Make me _come_. I’m so _hard_ … you promised.”

He takes Viktor’s hand, moves it in between their bodies until Viktor can brush the back of his fingers over Yuuri’s cock. The thong barely covers him now and Viktor wants so badly to look but Yuuri holds his gaze, leaves him drowning in it. He can’t help the whimper escaping his throat, the thong wet from precum where the head of Yuuri’s cock strains against it.

“Please…”

Yuuri lets go of him, hands finding Viktor’s knees again as he spreads his legs and leans back, offering himself up for Viktor to taste and touch. It’s obvious that he’s making sure his chest is puffed out, fabric slipping back down over his pecs. And what else can Viktor do but obey?

Placing his fingertips on Yuuri’s stomach he lets them travel up, counting ribs, tapping lightly on his skin. Here and there Yuuri has birthmarks, small dots that Viktor has memorized again and again. There are other marks, too, darkening bruises from two nights ago, when Yuuri found a bottle of chocolate sauce at the grocery store and Viktor, clueless, had bought it for him with a smile.

Now, he runs a nail over the marks, reminded of the pleasure he’d felt. It draws a line on Yuuri’s skin, from one mark to another, Yuuri shuddering when he drags it across one nipple. Oh so softly he teases the tip of the nipple, his touch barely there but Yuuri feels it well enough, judging by the loud moan filling the room.

Viktor loves it when he’s vocal, when Yuuri tells him what he wants and lets Viktor know how good he feels, relaxed and safe and letting himself go. His mouth falls open as Viktor prods at the nipple, lewd noises driving Viktor crazy. Surely Yuuri must know what he does to him, neck exposed and eyes closed, diamonds glittering in the soft lighting.

Swallowing down a pet name, Viktor tries to breathe through his nose, sweat gathering at his neck. If Yuuri tells him to be quiet then he will, trying to discreetly adjust himself in his pants without jostling his lover. It doesn’t help much, only makes him that much more desperate for Yuuri. If he’s good, Yuuri might want him right away, and the thought of post-orgasm Yuuri lying on the bed in pure bliss, begging Viktor to fill him up…

His throat hurts with how aroused he is, and he grabs Yuuri’s sides to keep him in place as he starts mouthing at his chest. His kisses turn sloppy, tongue flattening as he rubs it first over the left nipple, then the right, lavishing attention in equal amounts. Yuuri arches his back, hips sliding along Viktor’s thighs until he’s flush against Viktor.

“Mm, your mouth, _more_ ,” Yuuri moans, and Viktor sucks and licks with fervor, encouraged by Yuuri’s legs squeezing around him. “So good, Vitya, it’s _so_ _good_.”

With Yuuri distracted he dares to slide his hands lower, thumbing his hipbones and stroking the garter belt. Yuuri keeps bucking into him, straining to grind on the bulge in Viktor’s pants. His breaths are heavy now, littered with moans, his body trembling just so when Viktor’s teeth start nibbling gently.

“Oh god, _yes,”_ Yuuri groans, abandoning Viktor’s knees once more to grab his shirt lapels, pulling them both up until they’re face to face, noses bumping. “Put me on the bed, Vitya.”

His voice is throaty with arousal, lips brushing Viktor’s in sweet contrast to his demanding words.

“You want me on top of you?” he teases, nips at Yuuri’s bottom lip. “How _naughty_.”

“My arms are getting tired,” Yuuri throws back, but then he gives Viktor a sultry smile, with only a hint of amusement. “But I do love it when you push me down into the mattress, while I just lie there and take it… it’s so comfortable.”

“Comfortable,” Viktor snorts, even as he grabs two handfuls of Yuuri’s delicious ass and maneuvers them onto the bed. “I sure hope it’s more than _comfortable_.”

All he gets is an innocuous little smile, Yuuri stretching sinfully underneath him. He takes a moment just to look at him, splayed out on the bed all for Viktor, dressed like he’s straight out of a scandalous underwear photo shoot.

“I like feeling comfortable,” Yuuri says, almost conversationally. “I feel very comfortable with your dick inside me.”

Viktor groans, a little in pain, a little in love, crawling over Yuuri until he’s on hands and knees above him.

“Terrible,” he pouts, and Yuuri’s hands run slowly up his arms, finding his lapels again. “Absolutely terrible.”

He tugs at them, forcing Viktor onto his forearms, chin resting on Yuuri’s chest. Then he spreads his legs to the sides, tilting his head back to give Viktor a _look_ that doesn’t recede until Viktor gives him what he wants. In this case – Viktor’s body draped across him, stomach pressing into Yuuri’s groin. If he’d thought he was warm before he’s almost burning now, Yuuri’s stocking-clad legs wrapping around his back.

“Your mouth, Vitya.”

It draws a shudder from Viktor, fingertips dragging against the sheets as he lifts himself just enough to tilt his mouth down and drop open-mouthed kisses all over Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri squirms and hums, arms raised behind his head now, painting the perfect picture of indulgence. Viktor laps at him through the lace, tensing his body to push down onto Yuuri, slowly grinding him deeper into the mattress until he’s gasping from it.

“Yuuri, _Yuuri_.”

He can’t help but mumble Yuuri’s name over and over, mouthing the name into Yuuri’s body with worship, adding words of praise as he maps out his chest with fervor.

“So pretty, my Yuuri, so lovely.”

Yuuri trembles under him, skin hot, soft and pliant in his hold. It’s so difficult not to rip his suit off to feel Yuuri against his bare skin, feel the lace caress him as he takes Yuuri over and over. He has to swallow down the urge, ignore how badly he wants to push his pants down and stroke himself until he comes all over Yuuri’s pretty lingerie. Today is all about _Yuuri_ , and well. It’s not like Viktor minds letting Yuuri make him suffer a little first. 

He grinds down on him again, rolls his body in a languid move that has Yuuri mewling, face flushed and strands of hair sticking to his forehead. He looks ethereal like this, out of this world. The soft glow of the ceiling spotlights keeps catching in the diamonds, in the crystals on his thighs. Yuuri himself is like precious jewelry, Viktor thinks, something to admire, to touch reverently; something one of a kind.

And he’s _Viktor’s_.

It will never cease to amaze him, how much it’s possible to love another person. That he’s allowed to feel like this, happy and loving and loved.

Every day he thinks his heart might burst, that all the things he feels for Yuuri will spill over, unstoppable.

“Mmm, _more_ ,” Yuuri begs, his heels pressing down on Viktor’s back, his hands coming up to twist in Viktor’s hair. “I’m so close, I need you…”

Viktor leans up, catches Yuuri’s mouth in a wet kiss, sneaking one hand down his side to cup his ass. He can’t help it, wanting Yuuri so much, wishing he was closer, always.

“Solnyshko, you’re so-“

Yuuri licks into his mouth, the words drowned out by a moan. Viktor _really_ can’t help it, when he pushes his hand lower, underneath Yuuri’s ass to hold him steady as he grinds into him again and again, and surely his suit is a mess now. His whole body feels like it will snap any second, giving in to the pleasure that being close to Yuuri gives him. He wants to do more, draw things out a little longer, but Yuuri is writhing under him with kiss-swollen lips and the lingerie _does_ things to him.

“ _Yes_!” Yuuri cries out, fingers still buried in Viktor’s hair, tugging at it desperately. “Vitya please, oh _please_ , it feels so good, _so good so good so-_ “

Burying his face in Yuuri’s neck, Viktor bites his lip until it hurts. He can’t come just yet, can’t give in before he drives Yuuri over the edge. Using all his strength of mind he pushes up, hovering over Yuuri, heart wild in his chest when Yuuri’s gaze travels almost lazily down his body. It’s like he can tell that Viktor was forced to stop, as always lacking stamina compared to Yuuri. The corner of his well-kissed mouth lifts, just enough to bring a flush to Viktor’s nose. For someone so close to orgasm, Yuuri sure recovers fast.

“I like you like this,” he mumbles, fingers sliding out of Viktor’s hair to trail down his neck and shoulders, bringing shivers in their wake. “I bet you’d come just from watching me.”

Viktor has to swallow, _hard_. It’s a blessing and a curse that Yuuri has learnt by now what sets Viktor off, knows how to use him for pleasure.

And Viktor likes it, being used for Yuuri’s pleasure…

“What do you want me to do?” he asks, breathlessly.

When Yuuri is like this he’s almost _too_ beautiful. His body, pure sin, stretches underneath Viktor, and one after the other Yuuri’s legs lift until his feet push at Viktor’s shoulders. _God, he’s so flexible_ , Viktor thinks, slowly sitting back on his knees. When Yuuri’s feet drag down his chest he sucks in a breath, eyes wide.

“I want you to take your cock out of your pants,” Yuuri starts, one stocking-clad foot pausing just above the tented fabric, Viktor almost whining because he’s _so close_. “And I want you to enter me, and then stay still inside me while I touch myself.”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he whimpers, because surely he can’t expect Viktor to last like that?

“And then,” Yuuri continues, smile widening to something lewd, something that has Viktor struggling not to thrust his hips desperately against the foot he still teases him with. “ _Then_ , after I come all over myself, you can fuck me.”

He almost loses it right then and there, nails digging into his palms and cock leaking precum, Yuuri’s dark eyes boring into him. Before he can reply, Yuuri grabs one of his hands, lifts it slowly, placing it over his collarbones.

“Do you want me, Vitya?” he asks, tilting his head almost curiously, pushing Viktor’s hand down over lace and bare skin, then back up again until he’s sweating from arousal. “I almost came earlier… but maybe you can make me come with you as deep as possible inside me instead?”

There are occasions where someone calls Yuuri plain, calls him unassuming. And maybe they are right, because the only one allowed to see Yuuri like this is _Viktor_. Yuuri possesses his heart wholly, gives him feelings he didn’t think were possible anymore, loves him so powerfully that Viktor forgets there was ever a time he didn’t have this.

“I love you,” he breathes, fingertips trembling as he lifts them to Yuuri’s mouth, touches his reddened lips adoringly. “I always want you.”

Yuuri exhales, the erotic expression on his face softening to something more intimate, something that has pain blossoming in Viktor’s chest.

“I know,” Yuuri reassures him, drawing feather-light patterns on the back of his hand, running his eyes over his face. “And I love you, too…”

He taps at Viktor’s wrist, pouting just a little.

“But we were kind of in the middle of something?”

Viktor huffs a laugh, leaning back again. Reaching for his belt he does as told, making sure to give Yuuri a nice view as he slides it out of the belt loops, throwing it aside. He feels electric, like his blood vessels have turned into electric currents, charged by Yuuri’s words and body and the simple fact that he’s _here_ , making Viktor happy.

“I wouldn’t be a very good lover if I kept you waiting, would I?” he asks, popping the button while Yuuri licks his lips and nods.

Once he gets to work on the zipper, Yuuri scrambles for the lube kept conveniently by the headboard, all but throwing it at him. Viktor isn’t much better, fumbling to uncap it with one hand, shoving his pants down with the other. What a desperate sight he must make, though Yuuri seems to appreciate it judging by how his gaze runs heatedly down Viktor’s frame. It only takes a few seconds of hurried stroking before his cock is slick and ready, Yuuri humming with approval.

“Come _on_ ,” Yuuri says, turning over to lie on his stomach, ass out and arms wrapped around a pillow. “Fill me up, Vitya.”

He needs several deep breaths before he can even think of obeying, Yuuri spread out like a feast before him. The thong doesn’t cover much, not when he reaches a hand out to squeeze one cheek, pulling it to the side. Yuuri has the most voluptuous ass – if Viktor wasn’t under such strict orders he would bend down and eat him out for hours. And Yuuri must have prepared himself thoroughly earlier, because when Viktor swipes his thumb over his hole it’s already wet, inviting him in.

Yuuri’s back arches, showing off his lovely skin, how the lace contrasts so beautifully with it. Remembering that he’s allowed to touch now, Viktor reaches out with his other hand and pulls at one garter, satisfied when it hits Yuuri’s thigh with a snap.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” he mumbles, trailing his fingers up and down the thick thigh, following the path the garter makes between belt and stocking.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri says, slowly, each syllable carefully measured. “ _Fuck_ me. _Now_.”

Viktor has to admit it – he loves pushing Yuuri to this point, drawing things out until he’s almost angry, glaring over one shoulder. He loves the heat in Yuuri’s eyes, the way he pushes his ass out just a little bit more, insistent.

“I’m sorry, solnyshko… You know I love watching you.”

When Yuuri huffs, he figures the time for talking is over.  He spreads Yuuri’s legs a little further, sits on the back of his thighs. Tracing the curve of Yuuri’s ass with light fingers he steals just one more moment of silent appreciation, committing the sight to memory. Yuuri feels like putty under his hands when he puts them on his ass, caressing the soft skin, tugging a little on the thong to make Yuuri’s breath hitch. He wants to put his fingers inside him, wants to spread his hole wide, see how ready he is for Viktor – but Yuuri wants to be fucked right away.

He’s told Viktor before, how he _likes_ when all Viktor has to do is sink into him. It has a small tremor run through Viktor’s body, and he grips Yuuri’s ass harder, pushes his cheeks aside with force.

“You want my cock, miliy? Look at you, such a greedy little hole…”

Yuuri moans, lewd and loud, buries his face in the pillow. He mumbles something Viktor doesn’t catch, squirming, and Viktor can’t help but want to tease him until he’s on the verge of crying.

“What was that?” He scoots up Yuuri’s thighs, lets the slick head of his cock tease over Yuuri’s hole, nudging it until it’s twitching for him. His tie gets in the way and he hurries to pull it off, throwing it somewhere to the side. “You were so loud before, don’t you want to tell me what to do anymore? Maybe you just want to be good for me, lie there while I take you for myself… hmm?”

“Mmf,” is the only sound Yuuri produces, but his hips buck under Viktor’s hands, body tensing in anticipation.

“How cruel, my Yuuri, letting me do all the work…”

Viktor grins, then drags his hands up along Yuuri’s back, pressing his shoulders into the bed for a moment before bracing one hand on the mattress so he can kneel above him.

“Come on, zolotse, can you get on your knees for me? I want to fuck you deep and hard, and I’m still in my suit pants.”

He places his free hand over Yuuri’s hip, guiding him up. Yuuri comes slowly, chest still pressed into the mattress, back arching until his ass finds Viktor’s cock again.

“That’s it,” Viktor encourages him, brushing his lips over the lace between his shoulder blades. “You feel so good under me… so pretty.”

Letting his hand wander down Yuuri’s thigh he thrusts gently against him, groaning at the feel of his cock sliding between his ass cheeks. He draws in a shaky breath, drags his nails up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, fingertips continuing over the stretched front of his thong. He finds the tip of Yuuri’s cock where it’s slipped out from the delicate fabric, pulls the foreskin back all the way to swipe at the precum gathered at the slit.

“God, Vitya _please_.”

Yuuri shudders, fingers scratching at the sheets, voice raspy with need. Viktor keeps his hips moving, grinding against Yuuri slow and steady. He’ll need more lube soon, but for now he slides his hand up Yuuri’s stomach, feels the sharp intake of breath as he rubs a slow circle over his belly. A second later one of Yuuri’s hands grabs it, forces it higher up his chest.

“Vitya, I need- can you- why aren’t you _inside_ me-“

“Shh,” Viktor calms him, rubs his palm over Yuuri’s sternum. His whole body burns with Yuuri’s begging, precum and slick making a mess between Yuuri’s cheeks. “I thought you wanted me to make you come _before_ fucking you?”

“ _Oh_.” Yuuri sounds like the air got punched out of his lungs, his knees almost buckling underneath him. “Oh, _yes_.”

It would be easy to take Yuuri’s cock in his hand, but Viktor slips his hand under the bralette and strokes his chest instead.

“Does it feel good when I touch you here?” He puts his mouth on Yuuri’s neck, his voice a murmur against it. “My hands on your chest… playing with your cute nipples.”

“ _Aah,”_ Yuuri moans, high-pitched and lewd. “I love it, Vitya, _more_.”

“My greedy Yuuri, always asking for more. Good thing I love spoiling you, hmm?”

He tugs at Yuuri’s nipples, one after the other, rolls them between his fingertips until Yuuri is reduced to a sobbing mess. His ass jerks against Viktor, cock bobbing between his trembling thighs. Viktor needs to make him come soon or he won’t last.

“What a mess you are, Yuuri, so desperate for my cock. Won’t you be good for me? I want to reward you, but you need to be good for me, first.”

Yuuri shudders violently, face buried in his arms as he rocks into Viktor’s touch. Delicious little moans and noises spill from his lips in a steady stream, garbled versions of Viktor’s name slipping out with them. Viktor kisses down his neck, sucks on the delicate skin below his ear, abusing the weak spot until Yuuri’s nails scrabble at the sheets.

“ _Please_ ,” he chokes out, almost sobbing. “I can’t…”

“You can’t what, _Yuu-_ ri?”

“I can’t come… I _can’t_ , I need to feel you inside me, you’ve ruined me, Vitya.”

A hot wave of arousal courses through Viktor’s body, his throat clogging up with it. He shouldn’t, because he told Yuuri he’d make him come first, but when Yuuri twists to look at him there’s really no helping it.

“God, the things you do to me,” he mutters, catching the quick flutter of a smug smile on Yuuri’s flushed face.

Viktor sits up, grabbing Yuuri’s ass cheeks to expose his hole again. He sneaks a thumb down to poke at it, the puckered skin wet enough from lube that it dips inside with ease. He knows that Yuuri prepared himself earlier, forced Viktor to wait in the bedroom while he fucked himself on his own fingers; he still wants to make sure that Yuuri is ready enough. The discarded bottle of lube is close enough and he squeezes the bottle with shaking fingers, dollops of cool liquid hitting Yuuri’s skin.

Two fingers are no problem at all, and Yuuri turns again to give him an offended look.

“I just wanted to make sure,” Viktor protests, coating another finger before letting it slide inside next to the other two. “And I like fingering you.”

Yuuri sighs into the pillow but goes lax under him, forcing Viktor to hold him up with one arm around his waist. _Definitely_ making Viktor do all the work today.

“I was almost there,” Yuuri complains in a mumble, but he still moans when Viktor pulls a little, back arching in pleasure. “I’m ready, come _on_.”

Viktor relents, smiling a little at the pout in Yuuri’s voice. He scoops up some of the lube to smear it over his cock, wincing at how sensitive it feels.

“I won’t last long,” he confesses, kneeling behind Yuuri and letting out a breath. “Can I go slow?”

A nod, and Viktor uses one hand to guide himself inside, pushing the thong aside and biting his lip at the warmth swallowing him. No matter how many times they do this he has to pause halfway in to just look at Yuuri in marvel. He’s so impossibly perfect, gorgeous and wanting and opening up for him.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Yuuri groans, reaching back for Viktor, trying to push him in deeper. “That’s it, that’s _it_.”

“God, Yuuri you’re clenching too much, I’m-“

Viktor almost chokes on his tongue as Yuuri rolls his hips back, tries his best to take Viktor in. He has to steady himself, grip his hips hard to hold him still. Gritting his teeth he allows Yuuri to push back all the way, feels him sag with pleasure knowing he’s got all of Viktor now, filled to the brim with dick.

“Vik-to- _ru_ ,” Yuuri begs him, clutching at the pillow in his arms. “It’s not enough, please, oh please _fuck_ me.”

_Well,_ Viktor thinks, helpless, _it’s not like I can say no when he’s like this_.

Leaning forwards he cages Yuuri in underneath him, one arm back under his stomach, the other intertwining their fingers. He makes sure that Yuuri can feel his weight, holds him tight against his chest.

“You drive me crazy when you’re like this,” he breathes into Yuuri’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to it before snapping his hips forwards, Yuuri gasping with the motion.

He fucks him slowly, makes sure that Yuuri can feel every inch of his cock, forehead pressed against Yuuri’s shoulder. Pleasure rushes through him in little bursts, lights him up all the way to his fingertips, breaths shaky and loud. Yuuri feels so good like this, soft and pliant in his arms, trusting Viktor with his body. It's still too much, sometimes, the thought that Yuuri wants to give him everything and more. Viktor is in awe every single day, that he’s allowed this, allowed to love Yuuri until his heart bursts at the seams.

“ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri moans, fingers clutching Viktor’s tighter, and he can’t help but go a little harder until Yuuri’s moans are obscenely loud. “So good, right there, _ah-_ ”

Viktor’s hand wraps around Yuuri’s cock, the touch light as Yuuri shivers. The head is wet with precum as Viktor teases it, Yuuri melting into the mattress. His thighs split open, unable to hold his weight when Viktor isn’t supporting him as much, knees sliding apart against the bed.

Even though Yuuri could easily do a split right there, Viktor grabs him by the waist again and hoists him up, reaching deep inside him. It makes Yuuri shout, body tensing with the spike of pleasure before he goes almost limp, relying on Viktor to drive him over the edge.

“ _Please_ ,” he sobs, gasping as Viktor hits his prostate. “Please, I’m so-“

Abandoning his slow pace Viktor sucks in a breath, biting the inside of his cheek to stave off the orgasm threatening to consume him. He wants Yuuri to come first, wants to fuck him through it until he can’t take it anymore.

“God, Yuuri, you’re so good for me,” he groans, lips dragging over Yuuri’s heated skin. “Dressed up so pretty, just look at you…”

Viktor wants to drag his hands all over Yuuri’s body, wants to trace the lingerie barely covering his body, wants to admire each and every part of him until he’s blushing from the praise. For now he’ll have to make do with keeping his arm around his waist, hand sneaking under the lace of his thong, steadying his hip.

Yuuri trembles, keening noises leaving his mouth in a steady stream, Viktor mouthing at the nape of his neck. His smell is so familiar, a grounding point through the haze of pleasure as Viktor enters him again and again, shirt buttons dragging over the skin on Yuuri’s back.

“My Yuuri, so sweet, so gorgeous…”

A cut-off shout is all the warning he gets as Yuuri spills onto the sheets, clenching and writhing until Viktor can’t take it. With one last thrust he gives in, lets all-consuming pleasure rush through him like wildfire, igniting his nerve endings until all he can do is hold Yuuri tight, gasping for breath. Yuuri takes him so well, always; moans deeply when Viktor grinds against his ass, filling him up.

For a few seconds all he feels is heat from Yuuri’s body, from warmth spreading through his chest and stomach and thighs. He wants to keep this feeling forever but it fades too soon, leaves him breathless and shaken and reluctant to move.

Yuuri hums, thumb stroking Viktor’s soothingly. He draws in a breath, braces himself before pulling out, Yuuri’s breath hitching with the movement. There’s no strength in either of them left, and they fall on their sides, Viktor pulling Yuuri close to his chest. It’s a sticky, sweaty mess but Viktor loves it, loves knowing he made Yuuri feel good, loves the part where they slowly catch their breaths again.

“Mm, so good,” Yuuri sighs, still soft in Viktor’s hold. “I almost don’t want to clean up.”

“ _Yuu-_ ri,” Viktor wails, buries his face against his neck. “That’s- you know, that’s unsanitary.”

Yuuri turns just a little, tries to look at his face even when he insists on hiding the burn high on his cheeks.

“It’s a nice thought,” he hums, lifts a hand behind himself to comb through Viktor’s damp hair. “Keeping you inside me all the time.”

It shouldn’t be so hot, but-

It’s Yuuri, and everything Yuuri does is hot. Maddeningly so, as Viktor rarely manages to say no to him.

“You have my heart,” he says, pouting. “Isn’t that-“

He’s silenced by Yuuri’s sudden kiss, the hand in his hair pushing him forwards to meet Yuuri’s lips. It’s a little awkward until Yuuri turns around, Viktor tangling their legs and splaying his hand over Yuuri’s bare back, needing him close, always. The kiss is slow and sated, Yuuri sucking on his bottom lip and licking into his mouth, fingers playing with the short strands of hair at his nape. When Yuuri touches him like this it’s hard to think that he was ever alone, that he went through cold nights and no matching coffee cups in the mornings.

“-good enough?” he finishes, Yuuri’s lips still brushing against his, tingling and swollen.

“You’re the one who called me greedy,” Yuuri smiles, puts one hand on his cheek and the other on his chin, tracing his jaw and cheekbone until Viktor shivers. “Can’t I have your heart _and_ your come?”

Viktor groans, letting his head fall back as Yuuri pokes at his face. No one can make him blush like Yuuri, easy and deep red, heart fluttering because _wow_ , he loves this man.

He just has such a dirty little mouth, sometimes.

“Shower,” he mumbles weakly, but Yuuri drapes himself all over him, eyes doe-like and innocent.

“I’ll help you undress,” Yuuri informs him, wriggling until he’s comfortable on top of him.

Running light fingers over Viktor’s collarbones he soon finds the first shirt button that isn’t already opened, methodical as he unbuttons them one by one, admiring Viktor’s skin as it’s exposed. Taking advantage of Yuuri’s position, Viktor runs his hands up and down his back, digs his fingers into his ass, toys with all the lace. Once Yuuri’s all the way down he cups his face, keeps him from nosing at Viktor’s spent cock.

His refractory period isn’t _that_ short, never mind the fact that Yuuri makes him wish it was.

“Beautiful,” he says, Yuuri curling his hands around the hem of Viktor’s pants, mid-thigh.

“Me or the diamonds?” Yuuri teases, and Viktor tilts his head up a little, pretends to inspect the glittering gems adorning his throat.

“Of course it’s you. And you can call me a sap, but it’s true.”

Yuuri only smiles, eyes twinkling with affection. He sits up, tugs at Viktor’s hands. They fit so perfectly together, fingers twined and palms bumping, two halves of a whole.

“Well?” Yuuri asks, biting his lower lip when Viktor’s gaze drags down his body. “Are we showering or not?”

Viktor sits up as well, scoops Yuuri into his arms and nuzzles his nose into his messy hair. It has Yuuri giggling just a bit, and Viktor’s chest squeezes painfully.

_This_ , he thinks, ushering a clingy Yuuri towards the bathroom.

_This has to be what true happiness is like._

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived sappily ever after... (/∇＼*)｡o○♡ 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!! Feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/katsudonforever) about these two dorks!


End file.
